The present invention relates to a call screening apparatus and method, and, more particularly, to a call screening apparatus and method that allows subscribers to program a subscribers"" profile indicating desired screening options to route incoming calls based upon the subscribers"" programmed profile.
Voice mail systems are well known and offer the convenience of providing a message platform where a caller can leave a message for the called party who can then retrieve the message and return the call at his or her convenience. An example of the operation of a typical voice mail system involves a caller trying to reach a called party who is on the phone. Typically, the caller has the option of having the call directed to the called party""s voice mail or reaching another party by depressing a key on the caller""s keypad. The caller does not have the option of letting the called party know who is calling so that the called party can decide whether to accept the call instead of letting the call be directed to voice mail or someone else. The called party is not notified that a call has been placed until the calling party leaves a message and an indicator lets the called party know that a message has been left in voice mail. Alternatively the called party may be notified that another call is waiting on the line but the called party has no indication of the identity of the caller I.D. or call waiting.
Some voice mail systems allow the call to be screened based upon the recording of a calling party""s name. More particularly, the system prompts the calling party to verbally input his or her name which is recorded by the system. The call is then completed to the called party by announcing the recorded name or identity of the calling party. On being apprised of the identity of the calling party, the called party can dispose of the call in one of various manners, including rejecting the call. Other systems also provide for screening incoming calls based upon the calling party""s number. The calling party""s number is displayed to a subscriber typically on a LCD screen and the subscriber can decide whether to answer the incoming call or not.
It is desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that allows incoming calls to be screened according to various criteria programmed by a subscriber. It is also desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that allows the subscriber the option of determining the calling party""s identity before answering the incoming call. It is furthermore desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that is flexible and can be easily modified by the subscriber.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of screening incoming telephone calls, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) coupling an incoming call directed to a subscriber to a platform;
(b) determined if a screening feature is active;
(c) in response to step (b), determining if the incoming call is on the subscriber""s screening list stored on the platform;
(d) in response to step (c), sending the call to a default destination if it is determined that the incoming call is on the subscriber""s screening list;
(e) in response to step (b), determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party recorded name screening if the screening feature is not active;
(f) in response to step (e), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party recorded name screening, prompting the calling party to state his or her name and recording the same;
(g) if it is determined in step (e) that the subscriber has not selected the calling party recorded name screening, determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party number screening;
(h) in response to step (f), initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and playing back the recording of step (f) to the subscriber; and
(i) in response to step (g), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party number screening, initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and stating the calling party""s number to the subscriber.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method for screening incoming telephone calls, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) coupling a call directed to a first telephone station to a service node, said call being initiated by a caller at a second telephone station;
(b) retrieving a subscriber""s profile associated with the first telephone station at the service node in response to step (a) wherein the subscriber""s profile indicates which screening options have been selected by the subscriber;
(c) screening the call of step (a) in accordance with the subscriber""s profile by:
(i) determining if the call from the second telephone station is on a screening list established by the subscriber;
(ii) in response to step (i) sending the call to a default destination if it is determined that the second telephone station is on the screening list;
(iii) determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party recorded name screening;
(iv) in response to step (iii), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party recorded name screening, prompting the calling party to state his or her name and recording the same;
(v) if it is determined in step (iii) that the subscriber has selected the calling party recorded name screening, determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party number screening;
(vi) in response to step (iv), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party number screening, initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and indicating the calling party""s number to the subscriber; and
(vii) in response to step (v), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party number screening, initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and indicating the calling party""s number to the subscriber.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of programming call screening options, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) coupling an incoming call from a subscriber to a service node;
(b) generating a series of queries to the subscriber in response to the incoming call of step (a) wherein the series of queries includes:
(i) whether a screening list should be created and if so what telephone numbers should be included on the screening list;
(ii) whether a calling party number screening option should be activated so that the calling number is provided to the subscriber;
(iii) whether a recorded calling party name screening option should be activated so that the calling party is prompted to record his or her name which is then played back to the subscriber; and
(c) generating a subscriber profile in response to the subscriber""s responses to the series of queries generated in step (b).
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of programming call screening options, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) coupling an incoming call from a subscriber to a service node;
(b) presenting the subscriber with directions for selecting one or more screening options comprising the directions of:
(i) depress key 1 of the telephone for caller name screening;
(ii) depress key 2 of the telephone for calling party number screening; and
(iii) depress key 4 of the telephone for modification of the subscriber""s screening list; and
(c) detecting which key is depressed in step (b).
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a call screening apparatus for screening incoming telephone calls, the apparatus comprising:
a memory for storing a profile for each subscriber wherein each profile indicates the screening options selected by the subscriber associated with the profile;
a platform for receiving an incoming telephone call from a calling party;
a processor located on the platform programmed to screen incoming telephone calls according to the following steps:
(a) determining if a screening feature is active;
(b) in response to step (a), determining if the incoming call is on the subscriber""s screening list stored on the platform;
(c) in response to step (b), transferring the call to the subscriber""s default destination if it is determined that the incoming call is on the subscriber""s screening list;
(d) in response to step (a), determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party recorded name screening;
(e) in response to step (d), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party recorded name screening, prompting the calling party to state his or her name and recording the same;
(f) determining if the subscriber has selected a calling party number screening;
(g) in response to step (e), initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and playing back the recording of step (e) to the subscriber; and
(h) in response to step (f), if it is determined that the subscriber has selected the calling party number screening, initiating a call from the platform to the subscriber and presenting the calling party""s number to the subscriber.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for programming call screening options, the apparatus comprising:
a platform for receiving an incoming call from a subscriber
a processor located on the platform programmed to generate the following queries:
(i) whether a screening list should be created and if so what telephone numbers should be included on the screening list;
(ii) whether a calling party number screening option should be activated so that the calling party is provided to the subscriber;
(iii) whether a recorded calling party name screening option should be activated so that the calling party is prompted to record his or her name which is then played back to the subscriber; and
generating a subscriber profile in response to the subscriber""s responses to the series of queries generated in steps (i-iii);
a database storing a subscriber profile generated in response to the subscriber""s responses to the set of inquiries.